The Order Restored
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: A spectre of the past intervenes when Sidious Orders his apprentice to Kill Asajj Ventress.


The Order Restored

Did this one as a favor to a friend

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

**PROLOGUE**

Tyranus stayed in the kneeling position after his master had ended the transmission; none of it made sense. Why would him training Ventress to be on the level with the more powerful warriors in the Jedi Order be a problem? "Because he has no intention of being replaced," cooed a woman's voice from all directions. Dooku lifted his head and looked about before seeing a Dark Spirit manifest before him, "I am Darth Zannah, Dark Lady of the Sith, First apprentice of the Order of Sith Lords and I have come to give you council."

"What did you mean when you said he has no intention of being replaced," asked Tyranus.

Zannah smirked before saying, "Simple: Sidious intends to rule forever, using the Essence Transfer to preserve his life." She smiled as she essentially sat in the chair behind his desk, "He will have many lesser apprentices, along with a Sith apprentice, using these lesser ones to preoccupy the true apprentice, thus insuring they cannot usurp him. When he sees his current apprentice as a threat, he will find a way to eliminate them."

While he didn't visibly show it, Tyranus was furious: his so-called master was planning to betray his loyalty in the end. "His treachery shall not go unpunished," declared Tyranus, "But I'm not sure I can defeat him alone."

"Deception is our greatest tool Lord Tyranus," declared Zannah, "Use it against him by turning his pet project into his worst nightmare."

"Pet project," inquired the Count of the house of Dooku.

Darth Zannah smiled maliciously, "He is currently using his influence of Skywalker to wrap said Jedi around his little finger: reveal Sidious for what he is while the Senate is in session next week, and he will be there to see the truth."

"How do you know that," he asked.

Zannah chuckled, "Simple: Senator Amidala is actually Senator Skywalker."

Tyranus' eyes widened significantly: this changes everything. "I will need a way of keeping the rest of the Jedi Order out of this fight," he said, "The Dark Acolytes, Grievous, and a sizable detachment of Magna Guards should do the trick."

"You should give explicit orders not to harm any senators," Zannah said with a sense of foreboding in her voice, "It wouldn't help your cause if potential allies were lost." And with that she vanished.

Tyranus stood ul and went to the holocom, "put me through to Ventress."

XxxX

Ventress was piloting her Ginevex through the heat of combat when her master made contact out of the blue. "What is it you want," she growled at him.

Were the circumstances different, Dooku would have chastised her for her disrespect. "I'm ordering a full scale retreat on your end," he declared, "I wish to see you in private immediately."

She could tell by both his expression and his tone of voice that something big was about to happen. "As you wish, my master." She then activated the broadcast channel, "All units pull back and prepare to make the jump to Hyperspace."

XxX

The Republic Forces were highly confused by Ventress' move: she clearly had the upper hand, and yet she has given the order to retreat. "Should we pursue them," asked one of the pilot's.

"Only until they make the jump to Hyperspace," ordered General Kenobi, "After that we'll retreat to lick our own wounds."

"Yes sir, right away sir," the clones shouted in response.

Ventress smirked and said, "Three squadrons on me, we're going to by he fleet time to escape,l. Once he fleet is out of the system you are to cause as much damage to the Republic Fleet while I join the rest of the fleet."

Three Squadrons of Tri-fighters formed up on Ventress' tail and proceeded to aid her in protecting the fleet long enough for it to make the jump to lightspeed. Once that happened, She too made the jump, setting the coordinates for Serenno.

XxX

Tyranus knelt before the ghostly image of Darth Zannah, who was educating him on what it truly means to be Sith. "The Sith are constantly pushing the boundaries of their powers," she lectured, "always striving to reach new plateaus, even if they only just reached the one they are currently on." She conjured a Serpent of Raw Dark Side Power as she said, "We also make it a point to master the things we already know."

"Yes, Lady Zannah," Tyranus said reverently, he knew that her words were of greater value than his so-called master's.

"You and Sidious are both complacent in your power and have stopped striving for new heights," she admonished, "As such you have both grown weak, and the weak are not fit to lead the Sith."

Tyranus was angered by her words, but could not deny it on his part: he no longer trained the way he used to. He had grown complacent and believed himself invincible, but he knows better now more than ever.

"When taking an apprentice, you are to train them to one day kill you and take your place," declared Zannah, "doing so insures the future of our Order. This must only happen when the apprentices power has eclipsed the masters."

"Yes, Lady Zannah."

Zannah smirked, "Rise Lord Tyranus, your apprentice approaches"

Tyranus rose to his feet, and looked Zannah in the eyes. "Ventress is the ideal apprentice," she declared, "she possesses a considerable talent for Sith Sorcery." As she then began to fade, she said, "You should start running velocities to loosen your joints up and remember: complacency is a cardinal sin for the Sith."

Tyranus took these words to heart, knowing this would be a turning point in the war against the Jedi and the Republic. He decided to begin training for his battle with Sidious immediately, and began running velocities.

Ventress walked in to the room to see her master performing well beyond anything she had seen before. This was only a testament to his power in her eyes: proof of his greatness.

"The time will soon be upon us for me to usurp my masters rule," declared Tyranus, "I have chosen you to become my Sith Apprentice."

Ventress knelt before him and said, "I pledge myself to your teachings."

Tyranus ignited his blade and knighted her saying, "Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vindicaa."

"Thank you," she said reverently, "My Master."

XxxX

Anakin just couldn't figure out what Ventress was playing at: Why would she retreat from a battle she was clearly winning? "It just doesn't make sense," snapped Anakin.

"There are some things that are simply beyond us," stated Kenobi, "I believe it best to count our blessings at the moment."

"I know master," replied Anakin, "It's just that everything about this feels off somehow." He just couldn't shake the sense of forboding washing over him.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks something is off," added Obi-Wan.


End file.
